Talk:Liberal Democratic Party
Logo Do you think the logo is better or worse than the previous one? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:14, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I liked the other one better. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:36, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Why? I think the colors were too clashy in the stripes. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:13, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :: IDK just liked it Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:25, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: What about a torch, like Indiana, its a sign for liberalism and freedom. Nathaniel Scribner 06:11, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Nah, it doesn't really fit in with the rest of the logo. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:49, May 17, 2011 (UTC) King What should the parties stance be on the position of the monarchy and the current situation? I'm for full abolishment of the monarchy. The King is really a great guy and pretty darn awesome for making Lovia, and I'm sure he'd win in any election. Nathaniel Scribner 20:27, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :He'd definetely win, given that he'd rally his old friends and allies behind him in no-time. I just somehow got the feeling he lost interest. The Master's Voice 20:31, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't support not abolishing the monarchy, but I do support stripping the monarch of all duties save for ceremonial stuff. So I just put "reduce the power of the monarch." —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:30, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Are not all men created equal? No title should be granted due to some ones blood and nor should be given a nice big fancy house paid by the people. Nathaniel Scribner 20:35, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, it's only the king/queen, and no one else who gets money. Feel free to propose a constitution revision. I would support a reduction of funds going to the king or queen, and just give them a normal politician salary. And if we remove that, then they have to make their own money. However, I want them to still get the royal palace and their workers. Not for free, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:43, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :It's culture, Mr. Scribner. As long as these people live sober a quiet, I say let them. They have great cultural value making Lovia a good spot for tourism. They do generate money, perhaps even more then they spend. Maybe we should research it or request a commission to write a report on it? The Master's Voice 20:44, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm just not use to a king, I really see no point in having a royal family. Thats an American for you. Nathaniel Scribner 21:06, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :An american isn't one when he's in Lovia Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:08, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm a Hoosier-Lovian :D. Better? Nathaniel Scribner 21:14, May 18, 2011 (UTC) nope your 100% lovian. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:16, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I wasent born in Lovia, I'm not giving up my Hoosier citizenship :D Nathaniel Scribner 21:18, May 18, 2011 (UTC) More of a dual citizenship Nathaniel Scribner 21:19, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Marcus only has Lovian citizenship. Michael has only american. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:24, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Go go liberalism! It is good liberalism is no longer suffocated by the leftist mentality but on the other hand leftism is a bit in a corner now too. Walden is gone which If ind really sad, such a jolly bunch they were. I will not join yet as I still have to make up what my future here in Lovia will be. Still: go go liberalism! Harold Freeman 13:25, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :You can join the Progressive Conservative Party. We are a blend of liberalism and some conservative elements. The ideal party for doubters! Aged youngman 13:29, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::No thanks or maybe just not yet. As I said before I need some time to determine my future here. Harold Freeman 13:31, June 1, 2011 (UTC) LDP is like the LU and LDP combined, with a centrist economic stance and a libertarian social stance. I will have your character in the Congress if you join. I already have you listed anyway since it was decided you can have inactive people join the party and become a MOTC. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:32, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :As I said on my talk page I will decide which party I join after the elections. I can tell you though that the LDP is pretty high on my list. Harold Freeman 13:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I know, but I also need to know if I'm allowed to list you as a MOTC for the 100 member Congress. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:46, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :If I join the LDP you sure may I would even be honored. Harold Freeman 12:59, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not sure why we woulden't honor you, you seem like quite a nice person. Nathaniel Scribner 20:43, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks for the compliment but all users here seem like nice people so I am not that exceptional. Harold Freeman 11:36, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Voting Seeing as the votes count up and time runs out, will it matter for people in parties now that we have a 100 seat system? Nathaniel Scribner 19:10, June 5, 2011 (UTC) More or less. Party just kinda gives you a thought of there ideals and who they'll give there votes to. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:28, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Liberalism & The Party If we do become more active, I'd still really like to help centrism and liberalism in Lovia. Truely I'm tired of radical and extremist communists and fascists in Lovia, it doesn't help anyone. One I think we should support is gun rights, and allowing minor arms for sale. People should learn from the coup that it was done from the belly of the government, and Scribner went crazy with power, who is currently fleeing the country to Peru. When the people fear their government, there is tyranny; when the government fears the people, there is liberty. Things we really need to strike at is the fascists, I don't like em in my congress or in Lovia. From now on I'll use my -Sunkist- account. -Sunkist- 01:09, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright. I assume you're going to take up a new character, so he can join whenever you want him to. Also, it's good that you are just using Sunkist now, as I always thought it was weird that you were using two accounts. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:12, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :I love your funny boutade about government and the people but distributing guns hardly seems a good way to achieve democracy. Empowering of the people should happen trough elections, the media, NGO's, etc. 13:25, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Me? I'm not a fan of gun rights either. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:24, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :Fact is, we have guns in Lovia. That's a reality we have to live with and we cannot deny this. Those who have guns can either hurt someone with it or defend themselves with it. If only the government may carry guns, then the government has full power. Whatever the government chooses to do with these guns, good or bad, they can do. By allowing people who have proven themselves to be capable, reasonable and of good behavior to purchase a gun permit, license and a gun itself, you give these people a fundamental right. Gun rights, the right to possess and carry arms within their own property. I don't see anything wrong with that. I mean, the guns are there, they always will be. Best we can do as a government is to keep track of these guns and of who owns them. The Master's Voice 20:33, October 5, 2011 (UTC) New Image? I had this idea for a liberal logo, while everyone gets a rose, a sickle, some other major symbolism, I think we should have a eagle, or phoenix. Got any ideas? I also wanted to ask you on about our position on creating a military after this is all done and gone, would you support creating a small efficient military, or no? Richard Creed 17:40, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Now that's a Sexy logo Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:42, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Props goes to the Liberal party in the United Kingdom, I just modified it alittle. Richard Creed 18:03, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Agreed! Excellent logo, I'll re-upload now--however, I'll increase the size of the letters LDP. Also, I don't think a military will be useful, instead bringing the local police back and increasing the power of the federal police would be better. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:28, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Do what you want with it . Richard Creed 18:33, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Nice logo, but I personally would have avoided any link with the UK Lib Dems. :P --Semyon 18:59, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Just to stir up some diolauge here: I support a law saying lovia has a army but only for defense, voluntary, and a law saying no draft can be issued by congress. And i agree with Semyon David cameron and Nick Clegg are idoits beyond thought, Ed Miliband's Labour all the way!! Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:01, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Just a logo, we have no connection with them. Richard Creed 19:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't really follow British politics but I do know their parties--what makes Cameron and Clegg idiots? Also, I just imagined how it would look as the logo, and I don't really like it that much anymore... not sure what clicked in my head. There's just something wrong with it. :/ —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:07, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I like the phoenix but it's just a bit too circular-ish. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:08, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Cameron has nothing to say in Parliament but 'we're sorting out the mess left by Labour' (tho' admittedly the Fox scandal is not his fault). I'm still not sure what I think of him. Clegg betrayed us (by us I mean students) so don't like him. Miliband seems alright, but just not Prime Ministerial material. None of them are really inspirational tbh - as you can tell from the turnout figures. --Semyon 19:17, October 30, 2011 (UTC) @Marcus: Have you come across Democracy Live? --Semyon 19:22, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Got another, but you might have to fix the words, with my Paint skills, I couldn't make it look good. Richard Creed 19:23, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... that looks good. Can you get a .png of it? .jpg format makes the images look butt ugly. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:27, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I always liked this logo, I got respect for Republicans and Democrats in my state, sometimes, when they aren't bitting each others heads off. But I love the logo because I read it as 'Indiana Can Party'. I always wanted a torch in our logo. Richard Creed 19:28, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I do like the torch in that logo but I think it would be hard to make it fit in with the rest of the logo. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:30, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I still like the first one. : d Richard Creed 19:39, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Can you get a .png file for the second one? I can touch it up. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:50, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Is off a Facebook page, and I tried getting to the .png image, but it wont get to it. Richard Creed 19:53, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh... that's too bad, and it's also kind of weird. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC) This is the original, and the best I could get too. Richard Creed 20:16, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, still a crap .jpg. Oh well. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:25, October 30, 2011 (UTC) PNG version Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:42, October 30, 2011 (UTC) That doesn't change anything... it's just the old crap .jpg version with all its stupid artifacts saved as .png. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:49, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Which one we going to go with? Richard Creed 21:59, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, I don't really like any of the current ones. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:51, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Could we change the party colors to Blue and Yellow, I really don't like pink. -Sunkist- 02:13, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but I don't really like any of the suggested ones. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:35, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Idea's Section Alot of the things we are trying to do is really anti-liberal, I'd like to change some things, or at least discuss them. *Encouragement of state control of main industries, including steel, coal, and electricity. **This is some type of socialism, in which I do not agree with, state control on mineral industries and manufacturing industries. Ethical problems inside the party. *Abortion should be legalized at any time during the first trimester. **I'll only go with this if the women has been raped, in dangers the womens life, or if will be damaging to the child's life. We got to keep the liberal party, liberal. -Sunkist- 00:19, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, we don't have to agree on everything. The party is intended to be libertarian (you can do what you want and keep most of your money), but there are definitely going to be many members who don't support abortion. I can get rid of the state control as it's my position that companies like coal can't be trusted to protect the environment. Changes: *Abortion should be legal if the life of the woman or child is in danger or in cases of rape or incest. *Main dirty industries, such as electricity or steel, should be regulated. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:24, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I like the word from 'control' to 'regulated' alot. Thanks :D -Sunkist- 01:27, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I'll also change "main dirty" to "important". —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:03, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Just a little remark: in the European sense, 'liberal' would be very much pro-abortion no matter what the case. It is a liberty women have. 06:58, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I know. I think of it that way too. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:59, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Here's the new logo. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:44, November 6, 2011 (UTC) CNP-LDP 2012 I believe we should work together much more in 2012. These policies on your page are ones we can definately work on a direct line towards: *Lovia should have good relations with neighboring countries like Mexico, Canada and the United States and other wiki nations like Libertas. *Pensions and benefits for the elderly. *Establishment of a proper land and money code. *There must be a social security, however the payments should be minimal to encourage people who can work to search for work. *People with disabilities should get benefits. *Reorganization of the judicial system. *Increase number of Supreme Court judges to three. Then for all the industries regulation, I believe in taxes not laws on things like pollution, to force businesses to change in order to continue to earn money. What do you think? Kunarian 03:16, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. I also think that there should be taxes not bans on lower impact drugs like marijuana, and also on things like soft drinks. Although, I a Clean Air Act, but it should be fines if violated. Positive Lovia is being included in this, right? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:05, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I feel it would be better if they make a request to work together on some points, this is co-operation pact that should go beyond the elections and will show strong government cohesion . I'll tell them though. 12:54, December 22, 2011 (UTC) If you guys are happy, and allow me to stay as an independent, I'd like to join your coalition. --Semyon 15:36, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. You say Breyev has "conservative credentials" that you want to maintain, and we are not really conservatives. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:46, December 23, 2011 (UTC) True, but I've moved towards the centre a lot recently, and am willing to compromise on social issues like abortion. In fact my position on that is fairly similar to the Positive Lovia one already. As for economic issues, I have always been fairly liberal, supporting free trade and some progressive taxation, and you're aware that (unlike what the Republicans would have us believe) conservatism and liberalism are not incompatible. But it's up to you, I don't want to force you. :) --Semyon 15:53, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Your ideology is very much like ours. Perhaps you could join Positive Lovia. -- LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss - ) 15:59, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Join the coalition primarily. It's a good choice. Kunarian 16:00, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I want to join a lot of parties, which is why I join none. --Semyon 16:13, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Ideological Problems Having problems with the parties position of abortion and homosexual marriage and other polices of the party, what should I do? -Sunkist- Hmm. I support abortion and homosexual marriage. Abortion is a split issue for the party, as can be seen in the vote for the Abortion Regulations Vote. I say we just remove it from the platform. Homosexual marriage is just a liberal thing--I don't think the government should prevent LGBT people from marrying. I also don't support two men kissing on the Capitol steps, though. Maybe you can just represent another part of the party in that issue. What are some other issues? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:39, December 31, 2011 (UTC) : Oh by the way Time when it comes to Gay marriage, I hope you agree that we should just expand the current marriage to be between two people, I prefer not to segregate with labels such as GAY marriage and I'd hope you'd agree. Kunarian (talk) 10:58, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :: Unless it's already been done, to be honest I don't look at the marriage laws too much, I prefer other parts, I have just assumed so far. Kunarian (talk) 11:00, August 30, 2012 (UTC) ::: Okay. Also, a marriage law has been written. You can read it in the Federal Law. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:50, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay, then that's a problem. I simply cannot remove support for gay rights. Why don't you go to CCPL, then? They seem like a good party for you. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:17, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha, it's remarkably close to CCPL, except for the more social stance of CCPL concerning payments and the more conservative stance on gay rights etc. :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:32, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Bye Bye LDP "It was a great time having the LDP. And I thoroughly enjoyed working with this party of true progress, it really brought around key changes in Lovia and its members should be proud of the hard work that they have done. It will, I believe, continue to stand as a testament to time that you don't need a majority in Congress to sway the current of events and that you do not need to play politics to win support. And while all good things must come to an end I'm happy to be continuing our alliance into the future with the new party, the Social Liberal Party. So I salute the LDP and what it stood for and while we leave it in the past it will always influence our future. Goodbye old friend, we will miss you." - Parts of a speech made by Hoffmann to honour the end of the LDP to former members of the LDP (invited) and members of the CNP in the CNP conference building. I will miss this party, it's the only one I seriously considered joining. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:44, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the speech! I want to make it clear that the SLP will be nearly the same as the LDP, just with some honorable inactive LAP members and LA members added, the name changed, and the two colors switched (pink is now primary and blue is now secondary). As for the ideology, we will be adding some parts about education and healthcare reform to our platform, though since LDP was already relatively leftist little else will change. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:03, October 21, 2012 (UTC) : That's good, it'll simply be a rebranding to a more adequate name and the addition of new policies. I look forwards to seeing the new party unfold. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:11, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Great! I'm working on the page right now. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:19, October 21, 2012 (UTC)